Heroes
by Emelinee
Summary: Here's a boy with no life. Thought that was you, huh? Well, his is a bit different. So, maybe, if you're like him, you should consider moving to Ecuador. HP. Heroes written by the great David Bowie.


"Heroes" by David Bowie Written by: BobDole77 

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

_Though nothing will drive them away_

_We can beat them, just for one day_

_We can be Heroes, just for one day._

As I walk along the gravel path in the park, I can't help but think. About what, you ask. Well, isn't it obvious? What is there for me, of all people, to think of? My life. Yeah, I'm sure that everyone, somewhere, somehow, has thought of their life at least once. Well, mines a bit different. Strangely, though, it seems like I have no life. It seems as though the only reason that I was born was to commit myself to one task, and accomplish this task. Of course, this task would take longer than, what is it now, twenty years. But who would've thought that it would take my life. And that was it. Surely, when I was younger, I never expected this. So, the question I'm really asking myself is this: why me?

_And you, you can be mean_

_And I, I'll drink all the time_

_'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact_

_Yes we're lovers, and that is that_

Yeah, sure, there's all this crap about a prophecy and so on, but I don't care. All I want to do is live my life. I can't do anything. All I do is worry about, have nightmares about, do this about… this one stupid task. Of course, you know, the task is the most important, most followed, most dangerous task of them all. But I really don't care. I'd rather be a nobody on the outside. I'd rather drink, go out late at night, have a girlfriend who isn't scared of me, not be the talk of the town, not be watched all the time, fail a few of my classes, get a few more detentions that I actually deserve and not happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time doing _something_ for this damn task than do the task! For goodness' sakes! But no. Here I am, locked away so no one can find me. So I can't be touched. So I don't' fail my task.

_Though nothing, will keep us together_

_We could steal time, just for one day_

_We can be Heroes, for ever and ever_

_What d'you say?_

But I'm just about ready to quit. I don't wanna _be_ a hero. I don't wanna smell, act, talk, look like, or even be a resemblance of any kind of effin hero. I wanna be me. ME, ME, ME! I don't care about anything else. I don't want to have the fate of the world resting on my shoulders. I never wanted any of this. I wanna quit. I wish that I can do whatever I wished of without being worried about, stalked or kept in the caring arms of. I don't want to be under the Fidelius Charm, I don't want to spy for anyway, nor do I want to be in the Order, or an Auror, or the most popular person in the Ministry. I wish I could just switch lives with something else. Someone who is less important. Someone who was a family, friends, who lives far, far away, and someone who has no idea what I'm talking about. I'm leaving.

_I, I wish you could swim_

_Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing, nothing will keep us together_

_We can beat them, for ever and ever_

_Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day_

I'll travel far and wide if I have to. Over the mountains, under the sea, through the leaves and out the back lot, I want to be free! I want no more stress, I want no more precautions, I want no more safety spells… but who am I kidding. I won't get far without being captured, or without a search party looking for me. They'll all think that I'm dead, caught by _him_ and killed, as was his plan. They'll never think that I, the great and powerful—he who survived the Dark Lord—would ever consider running away. No, he's not a coward. Why would he do that? Of course not! He's on a mission, a long mission, with a special team of Aurors, but you're not supposed to know about that. Yeah, that's what they'll say. They'll hide me, telling me that I never would run away, they know me. I'm on my mission. But that won't stay under wraps for long.

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

_Though nothing will drive them away_

_We can be Heroes, just for one day_

_We can be us, just for one day_

I'll pass on my rights and claim someone else is me. We'll switch. I'll become some Joe Blow bloke and Mr. Popular will become some country hick with black hair. That'll do. 'Why, Mr. Potter, you're teeth are looking very ghastly today.' 'Why, thaaaaaaaaaaaank-a you, Mr. Jo-hanson. I must say, they are lookin' mighty perty todays, dontcha think so, Mr. Jo-hanson. Yep-sir-ie!' And I'll be sitting on some long lost island in Ecuador, drinking piña coladas to tickle my fancy. And I'll have no scar, blue eyes, blonde hair, I'll be a tan Muggle who just wanted to get away from all the fame. But my servants won't know, neither will the lodge I'm staying at. Nope. They'll think I'm some intern who is fed up with his company, trying to get some peace and quiet, like all the others there. Just for one day, I'd like to throw away my wand, my title, and my scar. And then I'd owl Dumbledore.

_I, I can remember (I remember)_

_Standing, by the wall (by the wall)_

_And the guns, shot above our heads (over our heads)_

_And we kissed, as though nothing could fall (nothing could fall)_

_And the shame, was on the other side_

_Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever_

_Then we could be Heroes, just for one day_

I can just think of it now. Me, with some hott chick, without a care in the world. Of course, somehow my disappearance will leak out by some idiotic gossiped and then the 'Dark Lord', ooh scare me, will pretty much take over our world as we know it. But not Ecuador. He wouldn't even think of _touching_ Ecuador. And you know why? Well because of all the wildlife, of course. All the primitive goings on scare the Dark Lord to pieces, he said so himself. No volcanoes or rainforests for him, so sirree. He'll just say in his domesticated life in a castle, with stone walls, great brutes of soldiers, and his idiotic band of foolhardy folk. Yep, that's this lifestyle. I don't blame him. I mean, what could be better than that, except for maybe a few islands and animals.

_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes Just for one day_

_We can be Heroes_

And I'll be forgotten as the boy who lived. I'll no longer be the one-destined-to-save-the-world-as-we-know-it. I will not exist. Instead, I will be hated. I will be despised and spit upon. I make the whole Ministry and all of the Wizarding World ashamed of the great and powerful me. No one will speak of my name in classrooms, or as fairytales. It would be unheard of. I would be banned from what was left of the Ministry, and a 1.0 million galleon award will be given to the lucky dog who finds me. My face would be plastered in the minds of friends, trusted employees, and loved ones as the one who failed you. They will have to go into hiding and then they'll mourn in sadness of how I was defeated and how I betrayed mankind. They will hate, but, at the same time, will want me to be there for them, not lost and unknown. They'll cry… for hating me and wanting me to suffer, for wishing that I'd come back and be alright, and for the Wizarding World and all that suffered within it. They'll cry. And I would be no more.

_We're nothing, and nothing will help us_

_Maybe we're lying, then you better not stay_

_But we could be safer, just for one day_

But I assure you. This would be better. To be unknown, out of the spotlight. To be safe and out of harms way. Sure, our life would continue to be a big old lie. If we ever returned, we would either be stoned, start taking on an alias, or have to live in hiding like Sirius had done. It would suck. We'd turn into an outcast, a loner on the streets, and one humble little girl could walk past us while our hood is up and gasp, declaring that I'm the boy-who-lived that her mum had told her about in the stories. And I'd growl at her, calling her a silly little girl. Then she'd see my scar. And she'd run. It would be dangerous with Death Eaters wondering freely, and the Dark Lord on the prowl. That little girl would most likely be the daughter of a Death Eater, a threat either way. So, maybe I'd stay in Ecuador. Do you want to come? You can join me. There's room for two.

_Oh-oh-oh-ohh, oh-oh-oh-ohh, just for one day_


End file.
